The overall goal of this application is to identify differences in the mechanism underlying the genesis of coronary artery disease (CAD) in blacks vs whites in order to understand the basis for racial differences in rates in CAD. Racial differences in the development of atherosclerotic plaques will be analyzed, and black subjects with and without CAD with respect to lipid/apolipoprotein composition along with their individual response to a standardized oral fat load will be characterized. No ancillaries were paid.